The field of the invention is hardware for lamps, and the invention relates more specifically to hanging lamps of the type commonly referred to as "swag lamps". Most lamps when manufactured are balanced either by the addition of weights or by the symmetrical manufacture of the lamp. However, once a glass piece of the lamp is broken and a new piece is replaced, the new piece may not be the same weight as the old piece, and the lamp may no longer hang straight. In the past, this has been corrected by either the addition of weights or by the use of a swivel positioned at the top of the lamp to change the position of the top of the loop. Both of the above procedures are cumbersome and relatively expensive, and a simple method is needed to correct for the imbalance of certain hanging lamps.